Brawns 'N' Brains
Brawns 'N' Brains is the 15th episode of Season 11. Summary Carlos is tired of being called a weakling and asks Mal to make him super strong, but when he mixes a special and mysterious ingredient into the potion, it turns him into a monster and only the Disney Junior Club and the Descendants can save and cure him by using brains instead of brawns. Plot The episode begins in the Health-ology Class where Sam Sandwich was teaching his students how to lift heavy weights. He first asks Jay, the son of Jafar, to volunteer and with his super strength, Jay lifted the dumbbells as if they were light as air. After he was done, Jay puts the weights and Sam calls Carlos De Vil to come next. But as he tried lifted them, he failed and he almost pulled a vessel in his arms. Jay laughed and tells Carlos that he's seen stronger Cobras which Carlos thinks that he is right about him being a weakling, but Captain Jake tells Carlos to not listen to him and that he's got muscles where it counts; in his brain. At Auradon Prep, Carlos was walking sadly behind his friends when they got back from Disney Junior Island to relax in their dorm rooms. He was still thinking about what Jay said and was having trouble forgetting everything that had happened in the Health-ology classroom. Not even Jay's apology can make him feel better. At lunch, Mal was talking to Evie and Jane about making a strength potion after school which had Carlos thinking... that maybe he could be a guinea pig in drinking Mal's strength potion. But when he asked her if he could be her taste tester, Mal says to Carlos that she has already asked Jay to be her volunteer as Jay stuck his tongue at Carlos. Carlos then decides that if he can't be Mal's volunteer, then he'll have to find a way to get the potion recipe by himself. Later that night, Carlos snuck into Mal and Evie's dorm room in the girls' dormitory, and luckily, they weren't inside yet. Tip toeing to Mal's table, Carlos quickly searched for the recipe of the strength potion and finally found it! Suddenly, someone was at the door as the doorknob turned! Mal and Evie were coming in! So without thinking, Carlos stuffed the recipe page into his pocket and jumped out the window then made his escape back to the boys' dormitory. Mal then wonders who has been scavenging in her papers but shrugs off and went to bed. The next morning, Carlos asked Sofia if he could borrow the royal cook's cauldron and cooking utensils to start making the potions, and asks Kwazii and Captain Jake to help him find all the ingredients for the strength potion. The three friends were all in it together, even though they are unsure about it. While Carlos got the water boiling, Captain Jake and Kwazii gathered up all the mushrooms and oak tree bark they could find while Sofia was collecting crocodile sweat and a jar full of eagle egg shell pieces. Back in the kitchen, Carlos finds a jar full of green glowing liquid and decides to pour some of it into the potion. Afterwards, Carlos and his friends got ready to make the potion with everything they've got. Carlos stirred while Sofia and Jake helped pour in the liquids and Kwazii dumped every solid ingredient into the mixture. Then, after Carlos was done stirring, he lifts the stirring spoon to scoop up a spoonful of the potion for his friends to see and Kwazii tells Carlos that it's a bit blue, but Carlos thinks that it's greener perhaps. Suddenly, the potion poofs out an explosion of green stinky smoke and it smelled so bad that Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia coughed and have to hold their breath as they all ran to the door for fresh air. All three of them, except Carlos who stayed to taste the potion for himself. Then lifting the spoon to his lips, Carlos sipped the potion into his mouth and it was delicious! As he smacked his lips, Carlos throws the spoon over his shoulder and starts lapping at the potion like a dog! Just as he was drinking the potion from the cauldron, Carlos noticed that his hand grew big and hairy! He should've known that something that good would have some bad side effects, and then Carlos began to transform! At Pirate Island, Kwazii was hanging out with Captain Jake and his crew as he asked Captain Jake for a soda bottle. But Captain Jake replied with a laugh as he tells Kwazii that the soda bottles are for his enjoyment alone. But since Kwazii asked so nicely, Captain Jake decides to throw the soda bottle at Kwazii, who catches it in his paws, then opens the bottle to enjoy his drink. Just then, a noise interrupted the pirate pals soda drinking as they turned to look at who was at the door... and just before they knew it, it was a monster! And boy, he looked hungry! Quickly, Captain Jake pulled out his mighty captain sword to fend off the monster while Kwazii uses his water magic to blast water at the monster, who then flees out of the hideout and heads to Sofia's castle. Captain Jake and Kwazii then decided to follow the monster before he hurts anyone else! Meanwhile, Sofia and Clover were pruning flowers but Clover was mostly busy eating the vegetables that Sofia picked that she had to keep an eye on him. Suddenly, someone lifted the garden hose and began drinking from it. Sofia noticed that the water was sprinkling on her and she demands Clover to stop as Clover says it wasn't him playing with the hose. When Sofia turned, she and Clover were shocked to see that the same monster from Pirate Island is drinking from the hose. Quick as lightning, Sofia and Clover made a run for it and escaped from the garden. At the Disney Junior Club’s treehouse, Kwazii was drawing up a picture of the monster and tells everyone that they need to trap the monster. Then asks his friends if they have any ideas. No one had one, until Carlos came, and Kwazii and everyone else were relieved to see him. When Carlos asked what was going on, Sofia points to the chalk drawing of the monster and tells him that they are trying to catch the monster. As Carlos looked at the drawing, he got to work on making the plan. After what felt like forever, Carlos was done drawing up the plans on the chalkboard as Kwazii asked him if it will work. By Carlos' calculations, the trap will work. Then after that, the gang decides to go in groups of searching and capturing the monster. Sofia and Captain Jake will go with Kwazii to set up the trap and Jay will go with Carlos to find the monster. Back in the royal cook's kitchen, Mal and Evie have found the cauldron with the bubbling potion still inside of it. Evie took out a spoon and was about to sip and taste it just when Mal spotted her missing strength potion recipe and tells Evie to stop as she picks it up from the counter. Then bursting through the doors open, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii came in with heavy breaths to tell their friends that a monster is on the loose. With narrowed eyes and an annoyed look, Mal tells the trio that a monster is on the loose because someone drank the strength potion and added an extra ingredient that isn't suppose to be in it. When Captain Jake asked who would be silly enough to taste the potion, he and his friends all said in unison that it was Carlos! Meanwhile, Carlos followed Jay into finding the monster. Suddenly, Carlos grew back to his monster form unknown to Jay. In the darkness, Jay then touches something hairy and thought that Carlos had grown a beard. Then when he became sweaty, Jay realized that he wasn't touching a beard but a hairy arm... from a hairy monster! Jay turned to come face to face with the monster and ran for his life! As they were preparing to make an antidote, Mal and Evie tells the pirates and the princess that if Carlos doesn't get an antidote before sunset, he'll stay as a monster forever! Just then, Kwazii hears a scream and he, Sofia, and Captain Jake flew to Jay who was heaving for breath. Kwazii asks what happen as Jay tells them that he's okay but the bad news was that "Carlos was eaten by the monster!" But what's worse is that Carlos is the monster, which explains how Carlos was able to eat Jay's leather boot. Suddenly, Kwazii heard another scream and this time, it was coming from Stuffy! Quickly, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia, along with Jay, flew to the McStuffins' how only to find the whole inside of the house wrecked and almost destroyed! Even more shocking is that Stuffy is squashed by a sofa! Quickly, Kwazii and Jay helped lift the sofa off of Stuffy and Stuffy thanks them. But Stuffy's smile is wiped away as he tells them that Carlos was here and took Squibbles! Jay says that everyone's on quarantine until the police wake up tomorrow morning and tells his friends that they'll deal with Carlos the monster as he was about to make his leave. Kwazii scolds at Jay and tells him that they need to help Squibbles and catch Carlos before sunset. But Jay replies with a huff and then leaves. As Kwazii turned red with anger, Sofia asks what they were gonna do as Kwazii cools down and tells her and Captain Jake that they are going to catch Carlos with his own trap. And if they can't get to him, then they'll make him come to them so he can fall into his trap! Captain Jake just asked Kwazii about how they will lead Carlos to their trap just when Kwazii super hears Carlos at the school! Quickly, all three of the friends flew to the school and saw Monster Carlos, with Squibbles under his arm, drinking from a water fountain. Sofia says "Whoa! He sure is thirsty!", which gives Kwazii an idea! Using his sweets galore magic, Kwazii summons a milkshake leaving both Sofia and Captain Jake confused. When he noticed their confused looks, Kwazii tells them to trust his plan as they got to work. Later, Sofia is seen putting cups full of milkshakes on the ground, hoping that Kwazii's plan will work and soon. After everything was sent, Kwazii sees Carlos with Squibbles coming. He also sees him drinking the milkshake trail meaning that the plan is working, and once he reaches the end, he's in for a surprise! After Carlos reached the end, his foot was at the rope and he bends down to drink the last milkshake. But before he could finish the whole thing up, Kwazii, Sofia, and Captain Jake dropped a weight and soon, the trap caught Carlos by the foot and he dropped Squibbles! As he was hanging there, Kwazii quickly inserts a funnel into Carlos' mouth and calls to Mal and Evie to pour the antidote into the funnel. Then, as they poured the antidote into the funnel and let it flow into Carlos' mouth, Carlos drank the whole cauldron of it and soon, he was back to normal and just in time before sunset! After he turned back to normal, Carlos says in a stern voice that someone better explain what's going on. Hours later, Carlos helped his friends clean up the messes he made as a monster, and he even helped clean up the mess at the McStuffins' house. As he was sweeping, Carlos turns to Captain Jake and guesses that he was right about brains being better than brawn. Just then, Jay comes up to Carlos with an angry look and tells him that he has not forgotten the part where Carlos had eaten his leather boot. Embarrassed, Carlos apologized to Jay about eating his boot when suddenly, his stomach rumbled and then... Carlos puked Jay's boot out from his mouth! Picking up the vomit-covered boot, Carlos hands it to Jay but Jay nervously laughs and backs away, then runs off with only one boot on his right foot. Kwazii laughs as Carlos says that maybe a little muscle is okay too. Then, he, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia all laughed happily together, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Rope *Water Pulse *Sweets Galore *Super Strength Characters * Trivia *This episode similar to Home Alone from School For Vampires. *'Moral: '''Brains are better than brawn. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Jay Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Complete episodes Category:School For Vampires Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Stuffy Category:Episodes focusing on Clover the Rabbit Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Carlos De Vil images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Descendants images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Group images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons